Crabstickz
Christopher James Kendall (born ) better known online as Crabstickz, is a English YouTuber comedian and writer. Personal Life Chris was born in Harrogate, Yorkshire, UK. He grew up on a farm before moving to London. He became friends with other famous YouTubers such as KickThePj, Daniel Howell, and AmazingPhil. The four of them were in a group together called The Fantastic Foursome. YouTube Kendall began his YouTube channel in 2009 where he writes, shoots and performs humorous videos sometimes parodying himself and often creating a number of different characters, including "Becca", who now has her own series of vlogs along with several videos where she meets other YouTubers like Alfie Deyes (aka PointlessBlog). His YouTube channel has over 700,000 subscribers and over 10 million hits. He continues to release videos online. As of recently in his "25 facts about me" video he mentioned that he is bisexual and single. In 2012 Kendall was part of "Funtime" (Dawson Bros pilot) for BBC Online. He has since gone on to appear on television in BBC Three's "Cuckoo" as ‘Neil,’ which stars Andy Samberg and Greg Davies and BBC Two's "Watson & Oliver" as ‘Quentin’. He also made an appearance on BBC Three's "Some Girls", in the second episode of season two as "Leon". He has also performed on "Live at the Electric" as a sketch writer and performer. More recently he was cast as "Oliver" in the online-video series on Vimeo On Demand "Oscar's Hotel", created and directed by PJ Ligouri. At the start of 2013, Chris made some remarks on Twitter suggesting that he was leaving YouTube, causing huge uproar among his followers. He soon made a video entitled "Quitting YouTube," explaining that he was not leaving YouTube per se but instead stating he will only make videos when he wants to, rather than creating videos to please his viewers. This often leads to long stretches of time between videos. When he is not making his own videos, he is usually collaborating with other YouTubers, being cast in online mini-series. On May 14, 2015, Chris posted a video in which he said he was going to post videos again both to entertain his subscribers and to be able to pay for certain things. He also stated that he's grown tired of being funny all the time and has instead been vlogging. As early as November 2015, Chris has been collaborating with TomSka in comedy sketches on Tom's channel. Chris didn't post a video in 7 months, but he is seen in other YouTuber's videos like Jimmy Hill and Charlie McDonnell's daily morning show, "Cereal Time." On January 7th 2016, Chris announced via Twitter that he has been cast in a new online comedy called "Whipped" with Tomska. Chris began uploading daily vlogs again on January 18th 2016 but stopped again on January 21st. He was also involved in one of KickThePj's latest short film "Hair And Brimstone." As of September 2016, he will be appearing in a new Bertie Gilbert short film called "Playground" and appeared in Sammy Paul's short film, "Friend Like Me". On January 28th 2017, it was announced that Chris would be doing a show with Mia Stammer called "Chat Like Love" in AwesomenessTV. On February 20th 2017, Chris returned on YouTube with a QnA video called "GUESS WHO'S BACK?". The next day, he started to do liveshows again every weekday at 7pm (GMT) and posted those shows on his second channel. As of August 10th he has started livestreaming various games, such as GTA 5, Crash Bandicoot, Overwatch among others, live on YouTube and Twitch. The last video he has posted is a video diary posted on February 28th, 2018. Media * Main Channel * Second Channel * Merchandise * Twitter * Twitch Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers